honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
HMS Nike (BC-413)
HMS Nike (BC-413) was a ''Reliant''-class battlecruiser of the Royal Manticoran Navy and one of many ships to carry the name and battle honors of Edward Saganami's legendary last command. The vessel was later recommissioned as HMS ''Hancock Station. Technical data At the time of her commission, the ship was the newest, most powerful battlecruiser in the entire fleet, 1.5 kilometers long, (714 meters after the Great Resizing) with a mass of 880,000 tons and a crew of over 2,000. The broadside armament consisted of 18 lasers, 16 grasers, 52 missile tubes and 32 counter-missiles tubes and point defense laser clusters. Nike's armor was composed of a new material, a complex ceramic and metal alloy which had extremely low density and great toughness. It was formed in place as part of the basic matrix of the ship, rather than being added on later, which gave it greatly increased integrity against damage. The upper and lower hull of the ship was not armored, as these were protected by the ship's wedge, which allowed the side armor thickness to be increased to 12 cm over important areas and as much as a full 100 cm over vital areas such as fusion rooms. This increased armor protection did have the drawback that access to the fusion plants was very difficult, since cutting through the armor plating was almost impossible with laser cutters and difficult even with chem-catalyst cutters. However, cutting through the unarmoured lower hull instead of the thickly armored side alleviated this difficulty. The captain's cabin contained a large painting of the Battle of Carson, the [[HMS Nike (BC-01)|''Nike]]'s final action and the Nike, also, had the original ''Nike'''s china. ( ) History The Nike was constructed at [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]] and launched in late 1904 PD. Captain Honor Harrington took command of the ship as a plank owner at the shipyard and the vessel was assigned to Hancock Station as Rear Admiral Mark Sarnow's flagship for Battlecruiser Squadron 5. On her trip to Hancock, Nike suffered a failure in her aft fusion plant. The system was repaired on-site under the supervision of Captain Paul Tankersley that would take fourteen weeks.The failure was caused by a fracture of the primary bottle generator housing, likely having occurred after the ship had begun a normal operational cycle. Admiral Sarnow would go on a tour of his newly arrived flagship and holds his first staff meeting. The Nike was the site of a large Squadron meeting after a poor performance during a war games exercise. The Nike and the [[HMS Agamemnon (Homer class)|HMS Agamemnon]] were placed in the First Division. The Nike fought in the First Battle of Hancock the following year, suffering heavy damage to her flag bridge. ( ) BC-413 was decommissioned after the truce with the People's Republic of Haven in 1915 PD as the Reliant-class battlecruisers were considered obsolete in the age of pod-warfare. ( ) The resumption of hostilities at the beginning of the Second Havenite-Manticoran War led to her recommissioning as HMS ''Hancock Station, as the name ''Nike had been transferred to the newly designed ''Nike''-class, whose prototype, [[HMS Nike (BC-562)|HMS Nike (BC-562)]] was commissioned in 1921 PD under Captain Michael Oversteegen and assigned to Eighth Fleet. ( ) Crew Naval Officers * Captain (SG) Honor Harrington – Commanding Officer until 1905 PD * Commander Michelle Henke – acting Commanding Officer, XO until 1905 PD * Commander Ivan Ravicz – Chief Engineer * Commander Evelyn Chandler – Tactical Officer until 1905 PD, XO from 1905 PD, acting CO in 1905 PD * Lieutenant Commander Rafe Cardones – Tactical Officer from 1905 PD * Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya – Chief Medical Officer * Lieutenant Commander George Monet – Communications Officer * Lieutenant Commander Charlotte Oselli – Astrogation Officer * Lieutenant Commander Jasper – Logistics Officer * Lieutenant Jack Hammond – Assistant Communications Officer Naval Enlisted * Senior Chief Petty Officer Fanning * Chief Petty Officer Manton – Gravitic technician * Petty Officer First Class Hudson – Coxwain Marine Officers Ninth Battalion, RMMC * Lieutenant Colonel Klein – Commanding Officer, Marine complement until 1905 PD * Colonel Tomas Ramirez – Commanding Officer, Marine complement - from 1905 PD ( ) * Major Flanders – Executive Officer, Marine complement until 1905 PD ( ) * Major Susan Hibson – Executive Officer, Marine complement - from 1905 PD ( ) * unnamed Captain – senior company CO, on indefinite medical leave for his wounds 1905 PD (HH3/HH4) * Captain Tyler – next senior company CO, acting CO, Marine completement 1905 PD (HH3/HH4) References Nike (BC-413), HMS Nike (BC-413), HMS Nike (BC-413), HMS Nike (BC-413), HMS